


最高职位

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 沙雕甜文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	最高职位

01

这座城市早上八点的样子杨九郎没见识过。每天晚上他和那帮朋友聚会散场，一回家倒头就睡，再醒来就是下午时光了。

在杨九郎这个三十而立的年纪，早起赶地铁，挤着班车去公司的这些励志又心酸事情他从来都没经历过。男人三十而立，杨九郎倒是立起来了，每天都在自家的公司混着日子拿着工资，不高兴了就不去上班。

反正算来算去，都是他们家的钱。

可是杨家就杨九郎一个儿子，再和那帮朋友混下去，这公司也迟早倒闭。于是在一个风和日丽的清晨，杨九郎被自家老父亲一脚踹下了床，穿上了衣服坐着车来到了这座高层楼下。

“跟着人家学学怎么管理公司吧，学不会就别回家了。”杨九郎的父亲说完冷漠地摇上车窗，绝尘而去。

要说狠，还是自己的亲爹狠。杨九郎饿着肚子连早饭都没吃，还没有带钱包。手里除了手机和亲爹留下来的明信片什么都不剩。

去找张氏老板张云雷，人家二十七岁，接手自家公司管理得井井有条。你看看人家，你混的要不比他厉害，我就断你的经济来源。

不就是去学习嘛，用得着起这么早。杨九郎把名片给了前台小姐，很快就被带到了办公室。屋子的装修风格倒是简洁，桌子里面的老板椅倒是舒服得很。

杨九郎一屁股坐了下去，转了个圈看向落地窗台欣赏着这座城市的风景。

别说，有钱就是好，站在高楼往下看，总有一种满足感。只是这样的满足感还没到一会儿，杨九郎的椅子就被转了回来。简单黑色西装的男人靠在桌边，饶有趣味地看着他。

“你就是张云雷？”杨九郎翘着二郎腿挑了挑眉，先开了口，“是这样的，我呢，被我爸薅过来只是因为我爸看不惯我到处去玩的样子。既然大家都是有钱人，我也就不兜圈子了。”

随便给我找个什么工作岗位让我挂个职就行，也不影响各自的工作和生活。等到交差的时候美言几句就行，各自美丽。

“哦，这样。”张云雷双手环胸点了点头，“放心吧，我一定给你安排一个不影响我们各自工作和生活的职位。”

看来这个张云雷也很好说话嘛。杨九郎满意地点了点头，站起来摸了摸自己的肚子：“对了，你身上有现金？我早上被我爸踢出门，还没来得及吃饭。”

02

吃完饭回来就变了天。杨九郎看着自己的工牌确认了再三发现自己就是公司里面负责传文件的小基层之后，第一反应就是张云雷搞错了。

他按上电梯就要往张云雷办公室里去，还没到门口就被拦了下来。

“对不起，张总的办公室您不能随便进。”

怎么不能进呢，他今早还进去过呢。他还坐在老板椅上跟张云雷切实交流讨论着安排怎么样的一个工作不打扰各自的生活呢。

张云雷托着腮在办公室里看了好一会儿热闹，这才按了电话让秘书放杨九郎进来。

好歹也是个有钱的富二代是不是，哪能上来就指着别人的鼻子质问的。杨九郎咬着牙双手拍着桌子看着张云雷：“你这个骗子。”

“我骗你什么了？”张云雷眯着眼睛，把桌面上的文档关掉，笑着看向杨九郎。

在基层工作完全不会打扰到张云雷，杨九郎连办公室都进不来，平时基层的工作也和张云雷没有任何的关系。都满足了杨九郎提出来的互不干扰生活和工作的要求。

这哪里是骗啊。

可是杨九郎他是富二代啊，人家也是要接手自己的公司的，哪儿能愿意从基层干起啊。张云雷看着站在他面前杨九郎的愤怒，神色如常地歪了歪头。

可是从基层干起的富二代很多啊，连基层都干不好，还指望着去管别人？张云雷把敲门进来的秘书手里的文件拿过来签了字，抬起头来杨九郎还在这边杵着。

“你还有问题吗？”

“没有啊。”杨九郎摇了摇头。

“那你还不出去？”

03

不就是在公司混出点人样来嘛。杨九郎做完一天的工作回到家看着自己的亲爸晃着高脚酒杯正看着他，时不时地还露出欣慰满足的微笑。

“哟，回来了？去别人公司看看比你年轻有为的老板之后，是什么感觉？”

没什么感觉，就是觉得说对了一句话——无奸不商。杨九郎揉着自己的脖子拉开椅子坐下来，喝了一大口红酒看着自己的老父亲。

“爸，我怀疑你在整我。”

“这有什么好怀疑的，我就是在整你啊。”

太残忍了。杨九郎无数次回想起来，都觉得是自己花了太多的钱，遭了报应。他把那瓶红酒喝了个底，反正挺贵的，他这一天下来腰酸背痛，就要拿点值钱的东西出气。

“这样吧，给你降低要求，只要你干过张云雷，比他厉害，能管着他就行。”

这才是亲爸！杨九郎的眼中又重新燃起了希望之光，杨九郎将来接手家业就是要管人的。杨九郎别的不会，管人还不会吗？

洗完澡杨九郎躺在床上掏出手机把张云雷的公司名称打进搜索引擎里。一个家大业大的公司，最高职位应该就是老板了吧？杨九郎找到了张云雷公司管理的构成，最后在那金字塔一样的三角顶端看到了张云雷的名字。

最大的人就是他了，杨九郎再怎么努力也管不上张云雷啊！杨九郎抱着电脑有淡淡的忧愁，亲爸就是亲爸，就是要把这些干不成的事情全都丢给自己的儿子。

杨九郎还兴冲冲的，踌躇满志。

说到底还是太年轻。

04

杨九郎怎么进了办公室的，张云雷不知道。但张云雷知道的是，杨九郎现在绝对不应该出现在这里。他脱了西装外套把领带扯了下来，顺便解了几颗扣子。

动作缓慢，好像故意要做给杨九郎看一样：“怎么着，是又没钱吃早饭，被你爸踹出来了？”

那倒不是，杨九郎今天早早地就起来了，在家吃完了早饭特意换了一身好看的衣裳才来的公司。张云雷走近还能够闻到杨九郎身上的香水味道。

这才像是富二代该有的样子。张云雷笑着开了酒柜，倒出那么一点酒来给杨九郎：“这是我这里值钱的好酒，一般都是重要的人来我才倒一点。”

“我看得起你，所以分你点。”

酒是好酒，杨九郎识货的，但是他今天来有别的事。昨天晚上他想了一夜，要怎么管上张云雷。能管住老板的人是谁，杨九郎左思右想终于有了答案。

酒的味道敲开唇瓣，顶开牙关蔓延到舌尖。张云雷早前解开的扣子松散着，被杨九郎一拉扯倒是露出了大片锁骨。张云雷睁开眼睛，看见杨九郎喘着气红着脸看向自己。

“有没有感觉？”杨九郎问张云雷。

“我应该有什么感觉？”张云雷反问杨九郎。

接吻的感觉啊，那种酥酥麻麻害羞喜欢的感觉啊。杨九郎自己亲完脸红到不行，他也没想到张云雷是这样的人，刚碰到嘴唇就搂上了他的腰。

还伸了舌头。

这样经验老道的人肯定没少谈朋友，杨九郎有些后悔，后悔他主动亲了张云雷。他喝了那口酒还以为能够壮胆呢，没想到喝完之后他兴奋了，还更害羞了。

张云雷尝了尝嘴巴里的那么点酒味，他平时喝的时候也没觉得这么甜。杨九郎嘴巴里有什么，怎么酒一到他嘴里就不一样了呢。

还在发呆的杨九郎被张云雷凑过来的动作吓到了，他捂住了张云雷要亲过来的唇，露出了计谋得逞的笑。

“我爸说，只要我能管着你就好了，不用我在你这里体验生活。我昨晚看了看你公司的职位表，你就是这里的最高职位了，我管不到你。”

但是管着老板的还有一个隐藏的最高职位，那就是老板娘。当了老板娘就可以管上老板，管上张云雷了。

所以他特意梳妆，还喷了点香水，亲上了张云雷的嘴。

“你答应我，不然我不让你亲。”

“我没亲你，我是想尝尝你嘴里我自己的酒。”

05

大概是早上十点，杨九郎算准了这时候回家没人。他放心地开了门，还没换鞋就被坐在客厅看着他的老父亲吓到了。

“爸你吓死我了。”杨九郎顺了顺自己的心口，“你大早上的，坐在这里干什么呀？”

“我要不是大早上坐在这里，我还看不到你夜不归宿早上才回家呢。”就算是杨九郎长这么大，出去和别人玩的再野，也还是一定会回家的好孩子。

“让你跟张云雷学经验，你学哪里去了，还给我不回家？我给你的任务你完成了？”

换完鞋子的杨九郎去冰箱里找了点吃的，回过头来对自家父亲点了点头：“当然完成了啊，我不用去他那公司上班了。”

“就你，怎么管的？”怀疑的目光从杨九郎父亲的眼神里流露了出来，一脸的不相信。

管他不许抽烟，不许喝酒，管他有没有被人搭讪被人勾走这些管算不算？杨九郎咬了好大一口面包，正想着要怎么和自家父亲说，自己当了张云雷公司的最高职位，虽然是老板娘，但也管着老板了不是。

杨九郎还没把这些说出口，手机就响了起来。

父子俩凑到了一起看着信息，杨九郎点开看了，上面是张云雷手底下的一家子公司的过户信息。张云雷手底下的一家公司诶，这不算管着张云雷是什么？

杨九郎得意又骄傲地晃着手机给自己的老父亲看，完全没注意到张云雷还发了一条消息过来。杨九郎没注意到，可是他父亲注意到了。

手机拿稳，杨九郎的父亲认真地阅读了下面的消息。

送一家公司给你，算嫁妆。

杨九郎红了脸，拿着手机回自己的屋子里懊恼自己得意太早了，剩杨九郎的父亲站在原地，心情复杂不知道在想些什么。

06

有钱人家的孩子大多觉得天下没什么苦头可以吃。杨九郎的父亲每次提到自己的儿子总会这样说道，望子成龙的心情谁都有，更何况是在看到年轻有为的张云雷之后。

“您要是觉得令郎没吃过苦，不嫌弃的话，可以让他到我公司来历练历练。”张云雷晃着酒杯浅浅地笑着，“我还听说令郎和我年纪相仿，应该是个很不错的人。”

要不然杨九郎的父亲也不会把杨九郎丢到张云雷的公司里去。现在想想，杨九郎的父亲竟然算不出来，他到底是赔了儿子还是赢了家公司。

怎么想怎么觉得不对劲。

嗯，不对劲。

Fin


End file.
